


Fix it

by Prokopyan



Series: Бритва Оккама [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не всё можно починить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix it

— Не всё можно починить, агент Коулсон.

Коулсон видел в своей жизни многое. Мирного учёного, превращающегося в гигантское зелёное чудовище. Летающую броню, сделанную из металла много тяжелее железа. Солдата, прожившего больше века. Скандинавского бога с поистине магическим молотом. Но, тем не менее, он был удивлён.

— И уж точно не всех, — женщина отложила в сторону пешку и взялась за чёрного короля, в какой-то момент начавшего отливать алым и золотом.

Он смотрел на её тонкие пальцы, словно заворожённый. В них путались невесомые зелёные нити, оплетающие короля едва различимой сетью, и отчего-то Коулсону казалось, что это — некий визуальный подтип метафоры, не обещавшей «ЩИТу» ничего хорошего.

— Возьмём, к примеру, мистера Тони Старка, — она подбросила шахматную фигуру в воздух, и Коулсон краем сознанья отметил, что король задержался в подвешенном состоянии несколько дольше, чем позволяли законы физики. — Он прекрасный изобретатель и паршивый директор корпорации. Единственное его достоинство — это ум, который просто не в силах уравновесить его недостатки. Алкоголизм, нарциссизм, склонность к паранойе и иным психическим расстройствам...

Женщина загибала пальцы, перечисляя. Шахматный король продолжал висеть в воздухе примерно на уровне её покатых плеч, но после того, как она, словно из ниоткуда, материализовалась в его квартире, Коулсон сомневался, что этой незначительной аномалии следует удивляться.

— Всё это нормально, — фигура наконец-то упала в её ладони. — Ненормальным следует считать исчезновение этих недостатков, которое происходит, когда мистер Старк впадает в апатию, скуку. Вполне естественно, что вы пытаетесь это исправить. Отвлечь его. Предложить новую идею для разработки. Найти очередного суперзлодея, чтобы он почувствовал себя супергероем...

Она даже не смотрела в его сторону, и всё же Коулсон чувствовал себя загипнотизированным. Он не мог пошевелиться, не мог оторвать от неё взгляда, не мог не слушать и не мог возразить.

В рамках его возможностей оставалось только мыслить, и мысли эти агенту не нравились.

— Но вот в чём проблема: сейчас он увлечён, однако не испытывает ни малейшего желания сидеть в лаборатории, напиваться от радости или от горя, клеить девочек... Мне стоит продолжать? — сочтя зачарованное молчание Коулсона отказом, она продолжила: — Думаю, я не ошибусь, сказав, что вы считаете его нынешнее поведение более, чем ненормальным. Оно странное, непонятное, необъяснимое, и последний факт особенно вас пугает: как же так, великий агент Фил Коулсон — и не может чего-то объяснить?

Она улыбнулась тонкой, змеиной улыбкой. Он внутренне содрогнулся.

— Я помогу вам. Сниму это тяжкое бремя неизвестности с ваших плеч.

Если бы Коулсон мог говорить, он бы настойчиво попросил её этого не делать. Если бы Коулсон мог двигаться, он, впервые в жизни наплевав на все уставы и правила, пристрелил бы эту женщину, даже не подумав о возможной уникальности её сведений. Но он мог только слушать и слышать:

— Секрет кроется в том, что Тони Старк впервые встретил интеллект, близкий по масштабам и глубине знаний к его собственному, а возможно, и превосходящий его. Это интригует и подстёгивает его, но не к созданию очередного «Марка», а к — как бы странно это ни звучало — общению. Общению, которое вы, при всей своей технической оснащённости, не сможете отследить.

В этот момент Коулсон окончательно уверовал в то, что ни на одной из камер он не обнаружит сидевшей перед ним женщины.

— Считайте происходящее с Тони Старком влиянием дружеских разговоров по душам, и вы поймёте, что его не нужно «чинить» или «исправлять». Он абсолютно нормален, и для того, чтобы спасти его, вам нужно «исправить» меня. А уж этого, поверьте, я вам не позволю.

Шахматный король с глухим стуком опустился на доску. Зелёные нити исчезли.

— Шах, агент Коулсон. Каким будет ваш следующий ход?


End file.
